dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Universe Wiki:Talk Page Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. The Talk Page Policy describes rules pertaining to talk pages and other pages on the Dark Universe Wiki where discussion and conversation between users may take place. Article Comments The Article Comments of a particular article are used for discussion of the page itself in terms for formatting, maintenance and any major changes that require administrators' and/or other editors' attention. This is particularly important to propose major changes to the page itself before making them. As such, a comment is NOT the appropriate place to make questions about the article or its content, or to defend edits that may have been removed. The comments have a particular set of rules, in addition to general rules of behavior as explained in the Vandalism or Blocking policies. #Sometimes, comments may be removed without warning, especially when they follow any of these subjects: #*Spam or vandalism #*Requests for additional content to the article. (e.g. You have to add this fact that is missing in the article.) #*Accidental duplicate posts. #*Comments erroneously posted on the wrong page. #*Off-topic posts and replies to such posts #*Comments that consist solely of personal attacks, with no content of substance relevant to the topic being discussed. #*Potentially defamatory comments, regardless of who the subject of the accusation is or whether they can be identified. #*Posting of private personal information. #Retracting a comment should not be made by removing the comment. The author of a comment that wishes to retract it may instead strike it by placing before the portion to the retracted and after that portion, which will display the comment like this. Forum Threads Forum Threads is the place to make what can be considered as long discussions, either wiki-wide discussions, fan theories, ideas for future content, general questions... Blogs Articles in a wiki are meant to be collaborative efforts, not written by a single person, but by a lot of them. On the other hand, blogs are meant to be written by a single person, and as such, be personal articles owned by its author. Also, given its status as unofficial articles, they can have things that normally a wiki article cannot have, such as fanfiction or original work, personal stories, news articles, reviews... Basically, something you would write in a blog in blogger, blogspot or any other page, but related in some way to the purpose of a particular wiki. Keep in mind that starting a blog with a simple question, so that people answer in its comment section is not desired, that purpose belongs to forum threads. Message Walls Message Walls are users' personal talk pages. Their main purpose is to communicate personally with a particular user, regarding their opinion about a subject, asking doubts, giving or seeking advice... The Message Wall can be edited by anyone who has a question or comment about the user. Please, respect the user though. Don't remove the message (unless it was left by a vandal) from the message wall, as the history of the message wall shows exactly what the user has done. This history is important when assessing the user's contributions. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Talk Page Policy on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Dark Universe Wiki Policies